fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (Stellar Studios)
New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe ''is an upcoming Mario game in development for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Story One beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach invites Mario and Luigi to take a vacation with her and Toad to a peaceful, faraway island. The brothers accept, and later that day, Toadsworth is seeing the four off as they climb into a hot air balloon to fly to the island. As the the balloon lifts off, the camera view changes and we see Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car watching the princess, the fungus, and the pesky plumbers fly away. He flies after them, with a fleet of airships just behind him. After a while, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad see the island, but before they can land, a Bullet Bill is fired out of nowhere and a hole is blasted in the balloon. It begins deflating and our four heroes are sent spiraling downward into the remote island. They brace for impact, and the screen fades to black as Bowser is heard laughing evilly in the background. The screen shows Mario just waking up, apparently knocked out from the crash landing. He is in what appears to be a jail cell, with a Koopatrol guard sitting near the door, fast asleep. Mario looks around for a way to get out, but he doesn't se anything and begins to give up hope, when suddenly he notices the key ring the sleeping Koopatrol is wearing. He carefully grabs the ring through the bars, unlocks the cell door, and escapes. The jail cell Mario was in turns out to be the dungeon of a fortress Bowser has built on the island. Mario manages to escape the fortress as well, and when he gets outside and looks off into the distance, he sees more fortress around the normally peaceful island (how did Bowser manage to build all of them so fast?). Now, Mario sets off to find his friends, destroy the fortress, defeat the Koopa King, and save the island from his (Bowser that is) wrath. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe's gameplay is, as expected, pretty much the same as past New Super Mario Bros. titles. Mario traverses levels, collecting items and defeating foes along the way (this is basic Mario stuff, people). Mario isn't the only playable character this time around, however. Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach are playable as well once they are saved from the fortresses they're being held captive in. The world map is connected, similar to Super Mario World. All the levels are together in one big area instead of several, smaller areas. Every area has one or more fortresses. After completing a fortress level, it is destroyed. All the fortresses must be destroyed to reveal the final world: Bowser's Domain. The levels themselves are also much less linear; many of them have multiple paths to take, and a lot of them deviate from the stereotypical "go right" objective of platformers as well. Instead of a Flagpole, the Big Gates from Super Mario World make a return. Cutting the tape the higher it is on the gate will get the player more Star Points. Once 100 Star Points are obtained, one of three bonus games can be chosen for a chance to get extra lives. Secret Exits are hidden in some levels, too, but instead of an alternate Big Gate, the Key and Keyhole system returns from Super Mario World as well. A Key must be found and brought to the Keyhole to get the hidden exit. Playable Characters ''Coming Soon Areas Coming Soon Power-Ups Coming Soon Enemies Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015